Nomination Competition
|description= A competition that determines the week's set of nominees. |seasonsappeared= Pinoy Big Brother: All In Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Big Brother 19 (UK) Pinoy Big Brother 8 Big Brother Brazil 19 }} also called as Immunity Challenge is a special kind of Immunity Competition and at the same time a twist to the usual Nominations process. Winning this type of challenge will secure the winning housemates a safety from facing the public for eviction while those who lose the challenge will be automatically nominated for eviction. It was introduced in Pinoy Big Brother: All In and became the main process of selecting nominees starting on Week 7. It reappeared again in Pinoy Big Brother: 737 as a recurring nomination twist; appearing on both of the season's two chapters. It had recurring appearance throughout the 3 Chapters of the 4-part season, Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 as twist on the nomination process. The competition appeared for the first time on the 19th Civilian Edition of Big Brother (UK) and was implemented for determining the first week's nominees. Format Instead of the usual nomination voting process, the housemates will compete in a series of immunity challenges to save themselves from being one of the nominees for the following week.In some cases, the housemates may compete individually or they may be grouped into teams by Big Brother. Starting from Pinoy Big Brother: 737, whoever lose this competition will be part of the initial set of nominees who will compete in Ligtask Challenge. There are two formats for this competition. Elimination Format For this format, the players will compete in a series of rounds, often in three to four challenges. In each round of challenge, there will be a winner. Who ever wins in each round will be saved from the nominations and will be eliminated from the challenge, thus being ineligible to compete in future rounds. Who ever remained and failed to win any rounds, most especially failed to win the final round will become the week's official set of nominees for next week's eviction Scoring Format Sometimes, the point system is used for the competition. The players will compete in a series of challenges and would gain a point corresponding to their place in the challenge; the first place gaining the largest points while the last place gaining the least points. After they all finished the competition, who ever gathered the least total points at the end of the competition will become part of the official set of nominees for next week's eviction. History Pinoy Big Brother: All In Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Pinoy Big Brother 7 Big Brother 19 (UK) Pinoy Big Brother OTSO Big Brother Brazil 19 Trivia *This competition is more similar to Survivor's Immunity Challenge in terms of purpose. * The Super Challenges Week of Pinoy Big Brother: All In, Food Fest Challenge of Pinoy Big Brother: 737 and the Double Trouble Week of Pinoy Big Brother 7 were all played in Teams. The housemates were divided into two teams where in the losing team will become the nominees at the end of the week. * All Out Week of Pinoy Big Brother: All In, Big Yanig Week of Pinoy Big Brother: 737 and the Double Trouble Week of Pinoy Big Brother 7 all held multiple evictions within the week. **All Out Week and Big Yanig Week had triple eviction while Double Trouble had double eviction. * The Nomination Week's Ligtask Pair Challenges during the Dream Team Chapter of Pinoy Big Brother 7 were played in pairs. The two pairs who got the least amount of total points collected throughout the week will become nominees. * The competition during Week 14 in Pinoy Big Brother 7's Teen Chapter was both a Nomination competition and a Ligtask Challenge. *Big Brother Brazil 19's FIAT Colors Endurance Competition features the most housemates to be nominated at one time, with 14 housemates being nominated. Category:Competitions Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Pinoy Big Brother: All In Category:Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Category:Pinoy Big Brother 7 Category:Pinoy Big Brother 8